Andromeda Trek
by LittleRedhead
Summary: This is a VoyagerAndromeda crossover with fairly equal time given to both shows. Q is back! Complete! I moved it here from the Voyager area so other people could see it that might not have.
1. Once Of Our Shuttles Is Missing

Title: Andromeda Trek  
  
This is a Star Trek Voyager/Andromeda crossover.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Andromeda or Star Trek Voyager or their characters. I am making absolutely nothing from this story.  
  
Thanks to those of you who pointed out some errors I had made with the Voyager crew. I have corrected the errors, I hope. I apologize for the mistakes. Please don't hurt me! I have also changed the story quite a bit so if you read it already, go ahead and read again and let me know what you think.  
  
Please Read and Review  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Captain Kathryn Janeway of the USS Voyager was in Holodeck 2 enjoying a horseback ride through the Grand Canyon in Arizona of Old Earth. Captain Janeway was using the brief downtime before leaving on an away mission to enjoy a brief respite from work.  
  
"Captain Janeway, the shuttle is all prepared for the away mission," a voice announced over the com. Janeway stopped the horse and dismounted before tapping the metal communicator fastened to her uniform. I'm on my way. Computer, end program."  
  
At the captain's command, the horse and everything else immediately disappeared, revealing an empty room lined with grids. Janeway waited briefly as the door slid open allowing her to exit the Holodeck. Outside of Holodeck 2 Janeway was met by Tuvok, her Vulcan science officer and the two walked quickly to the nearest elevator. Janeway, Tuvok, Helmsman Tom Paris, and Operations Officer Harry Kim were taking one of Voyager's shuttles to K'laan, a Class M planet Voyager had recently discovered in the quadrant.  
  
"Captain, Mr. Kim and Mr. Paris are waiting for us on the shuttle," the Vulcan informed as the two officers rode the elevator to the shuttle bay. When they arrived Tom Paris was already strapped in the pilot's seat beginning pre-flight procedures. Harry Kim was still making a last second check of his equipment on board the shuttle.  
  
Janeway and Tuvok sat down and strapped themselves in their seats.  
  
"Bon Voyage everyone!" First Officer Chakotay greeted over the shuttle's com.  
  
"Thank you Chakotay. Hold down the fort while we're gone," Janeway instructed.  
  
"Aye Captain. I am looking forward to seeing some interesting samples from K'laan when you come back Mr. Tuvok," Chakotay remarked.  
  
Tuvok raised arched an eyebrow replying, "Then I shall try not to disappoint you Commander,"  
  
As Paris guided the shuttle through the docking bay doors Janeway, Kim, and Tuvok eased back in their seats and began to relax.  
  
On the Bridge Chakotay and the bridge crew watched the shuttle make its way to K'laan. As Voyager's crew started to head back to their official duties, Voyager's sensors picked up the formation of a wormhole. Normally this would have been good news. Voyager often traveled through wormholes, cutting decades off of their trip back to Earth. However, this wormhole was forming in front of Voyager's shuttle. The small shuttle rocked as the wormhole sucked it closer.  
  
Chakotay immediately attempted to contact the shuttle. "Chokotay to Janeway, how is everybody holding out?"  
  
Paris focused all his attention on steering the shuttle away from the wormhole.  
  
" It's a bumpy ride but we're okay," Janeway answered as she was jostled back in her seat. "Can you get a tractor beam on the shuttle and pull us away from the wormhole?"  
  
"Ensign Torres is already engaging the tractor beam, Captain," the First Officer replied.  
  
"Well done Mr. Chakotay. What do Voyager's sensor readings have to say about the wormhole," Janeway asked.  
  
"It appears to have an anomaly absent from other wormholes we have gone through," Chokotay answered as he leaning forward in his chair on the Bridge.  
  
The captain frowned at the news, "Please elaborate."  
  
"The ship's sensors show that this wormhole is larger and denser than any other wormhole we've encountered," Chakotay informed.  
  
As he spoke Voyager's tractor beam centered on the shuttlecraft and began pulling away from the wormhole. Voyager's shuttle was almost clear of the wormhole when the wormhole's gravitational pull increased. The wormhole's pull was so strong that the Chakotay feared the lives of the shuttle crew.  
  
"Ensign Torres, disengage the tractor beam!' the First Officer ordered over the com.  
  
"Aye sir," the half Klingon/half Human engineer answered back.  
  
As soon as the tractor beam was disengaged, the shuttle quickly shot through the wormhole, losing all communication with Voyager. The wormhole closed up and disappeared so quickly that Voyager had no time to follow the shuttle.  
  
Chakotay slammed his right fist on the arm of his chair as the shuttle disappeared into the wormhole. All he could do was hope his captain and his crewmates were safe.  
  
"They're gone," B'Elanna Torres sadly announced over the com.  
  
"We'll get them back," Chokotay vowed to rest of the crew.  
  
On the other side of the wormhole the Andromeda Ascendant, the last surviving warship of the fallen Commonwealth. Andromeda's High Guard captain, Dylan Hunt made it his life's mission to restore the Commonwealth. Hunt had gained support of some of the planets that were once part of the Old Commonwealth, and even managed to get some new planets to come on board. That was not to say that Hunt was having an easy time of realizing his dream. Most worlds did not wish to see the return of the Old Commonwealth, and those that did were slow to give their support to the High Guard captain. Hunt welcomed the support, as tepid as it may be. Which was why Andromeda and its crew were traveling to Talos 2 on a mission to get the planet's leaders to sign a non-aggression pact? The non- aggression pact was the first step towards Talos 2 becoming a full-fledged member of the New Commonwealth.  
  
Captain Dylan Hunt was sitting in his quarters in the middle of a video meeting with Brand Helner, leader of the Talos 2 negotiating team. The two men were finalizing the details of Andromeda's visit to Talos 2. A smile crossed the tall captain's face as he pushed a button to end the transmission. It had been a long meeting but everything had progressed as planned.  
  
In a split second a holographic image of Andromeda's artificial intelligence appeared before Hunt. "Dylan, my sensors are detecting a large wormhole off of my port side."  
  
"All hands to the command deck!" Dylan ordered his four lone crewmembers, before heading out the door of his quarters.  
  
Dylan arrived on the Command Deck minutes later to find his security officer Tyr Anisazi and executive officer Beka Valentine waiting for him at their stations.  
  
"Andromeda, put the wormhole on screen now," Dylan ordered.  
  
Immediately a wormhole appeared on the ships view screen.  
  
"Wow! That is some way out wormhole," commented engineer Seamus Harper as he rushed onto the bridge.  
  
"It's a beautiful wormhole," admired Trance Gemini, Andromeda's medic and botanist as she took up her station next to Harper. "It's a shame that something so beautiful can be so dangerous."  
  
"I know what you mean Trance babe. I have the same reaction to Rommie," Harper joked, referring to Andromeda's artificial intelligence in android form.  
  
AI Rommie shot the short engineer a look that wiped the smirk off of his face. The android avatar was not about to encourage her engineer's warped sense of humor.  
  
"Dylan, I am detecting something coming through the wormhole," Holo Rommie announced as she appeared in front of Hunt.  
  
Dylan raised an eyebrow as he kept his attention on the view screen. "This should be interesting."  
  
"To say the least," Tyr deadpanned as he keyed in coordinates into the console in front of him.  
  
"It appears to be a ship exiting the wormhole," Holo Rommie informed her captain.  
  
The shuttle shot through the wormhole exit, coming to a halt near Andromeda. Both ships were now nearly parallel with each other. 


	2. Welcome Aboard

Disclaimer again! I do not own Andromeda or Star Trek Voyager or their character. Bummer! I am just borrowing them.  
  
I am making no money on this story. If I did I would be doing this full time, as opposed to my real job.  
  
Please read and revue.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Chapter 2  
  
After the Voyager shuttle came to a halt its crew looked themselves over, checking for obvious injuries.  
  
"Is everybody alright?" Janeway asked as she rubbed her right knee.  
  
Tom Paris spoke up first saying, "I'm fine. Shaken, but not stirred."  
  
"Just a few scrapes and bruises here Captain," Harry Kim answered as he dabbed a small cut on his right cheek with his right hand. He young officer had sustained the injury after being thrown forward causing his cheek to hit the broken handle of the box on his lap.  
  
"I appear to have sustained no serious injuries Captain," Tuvok reported. "I believe I should run a Tricorder scan on all of us to be sure."  
  
"Agreed. You can start with me Mr. Tuvok," Janeway announced.  
  
Tuvok ran a scan on his Captain and then proceeded to do the same on Paris and Kim. Tuvok then handed the Tricorder off the Janeway who ran a scan on the he dark skinned Vulcan. All four Tricorder readings were negative for major injuries. The readings showed some bruises and minor cuts and lacerations, but nothing more serious.  
  
Satisfied, Janeway decided she and her crew should go hailing the large ship that appeared on the shuttle's view screen. "Mr. Paris, see if you can hail that ship out there."  
  
Back on the Andromeda, Captain Hunt had watched the shuttle's arrival on the Bridge's view screen.  
  
"Rommie, any life forms on that shuttle?" Dylan asked the ship.  
  
The ship's hologram appeared in front the High Guard captain. "I am detecting four life forms. Three of them are human. One is unidentifiable."  
  
"Rommie, can you elaborate on unidentifiable?" Dylan requested.  
  
"The fourth life form is similar to a human but has variations I have no record of in my database," the hologram elaborated.  
  
"Very interesting," Tyr commented as he crossed his muscled arms across his chest.  
  
A slight smile crossed Dylan's face. "Let's see what they want Rommie.  
  
The ship quickly complied. "Hailing the ship now."  
  
Harper shook his head in disbelief. Harper didn't trust the motives of the people on the shuttle, even though he had never met them. It was typical of Dylan Hunt to take people and things at face value. It was a trait that the cynical engineer had gradually become accustomed to.  
  
The shuttle crew was alerted to the incoming message from the Andromeda.  
  
"Looks like I won't have to hail the ship. They're hailing us now Captain," Paris announced as he looked at the shuttle's monitor.  
  
"Put it through Mr. Paris," Janeway ordered as she took the chair next to Paris.  
  
Janeway watched as Captain Dylan Hunt's image appeared on the shuttle's monitor.  
  
Captain Hunt paused to take in the view of the shuttle's crew before introducing himself. "I am Captain Dylan Hunt of the Andromeda Ascendant."  
  
Janeway leaned toward the monitor replying, "I am Captain Kathryn Janeway of the U.S.S. Voyager."  
  
"Are you in need of assistance?" Hunt asked.  
  
"Negative Captain Hunt. My crew and I are just a little shaken up after passing through the wormhole," Janeway answered. "I assume your ship has shuttle bay?"  
  
Captain Hunt nodded answering, "Yes, and you and your crew are welcome to dock your shuttle on the Andromeda."  
  
Janeway smiled back. "Thank you Captain Hunt."  
  
"You're welcome. Do you need any guidance docking the shuttle?" Hunt asked.  
  
"No thank you Captain. Mr. Paris here can handle the docking," Janeway replied she looked over at the blond helmsman.  
  
Dylan Hunt looked over at Mr. Paris on the screen and nodded. "Mr. Paris, you can park the shuttle next to the Eureka Maru. It's the other ship sitting in the docking bay."  
  
Paris pushed a steered the shuttle towards Andromeda's docking bay saying, "Aye Captain."  
  
Hunt turned his attention back to his opposite on the shuttle. "Captain Janeway, don't hesitate to let us know if you run into any trouble. In the meantime, my crew and I make our way to the docking bay and meet you there."  
  
"Agreed. Janeway out," Kathryn replied as she ended the transmission.  
  
Captain Dylan Hunt and his four crew members were joined by Rommie, Andromeda's AI as they walked to the docking bay.  
  
"So, you think they're on the level Dylan?" Harper asked. "I mean, that Captain Janeway chick referred to her ship as the U.S.S. Voyager. Ships in the United States military on Earth used to be called U.S.S. this or that."  
  
"Well, the Voyager crew will be here soon enough and we can question them then," Hunt assured.  
  
The docking bay's doors opened and the Voyager shuttle made its way through and Tom Paris made a perfect landing on Andromeda's deck.  
  
Captain Janeway was first off the shuttle, followed by Tuvok, Mr. Kim, and Mr. Paris. The four Voyager crewmembers stood face to face with Andromeda's crew as the two crews studied each other momentarily.  
  
Hunt quickly assessed Janeway's crew. He believed the captain was non nonsense and straightforward. All of Captain Janeway's crew was in clean, pressed uniforms which Hunt failed to recognize as belonging to any known military organization. Hunt imagined that these officers were similar to any High Guard officer. Janeway and three of her crewmembers appeared human. The third was a dark-skinned man with pointy ears, similar to Trance's.  
  
Likewise, Janeway had already begun her assessment of Captain Hunt's crew. Her analysis was that Andromeda's crew appeared rather rag tag. Hunt was the only member of the crew in any kind of uniform. The tall blonde woman on Hunt's right was wearing a gray sleeveless shirt and black leather pants topped off by a black leather jacket. The tall dark-skinned man at Hunt's left side was wearing black leather pants and a black leather vest. His hair was in long cornrows that fell just past his large shoulders. This man was very large and intimidating, but Janeway hid her emotions from Andromeda's crew. The most curious member of Hunt's crew was a golden skinned young woman. Janeway didn't know what to make of her. She had never seen any species like this woman before. The third human was a short blond- haired young man dressed in a black t-shirt and brown baggy pants with numerous pockets. The other human female was a tall olive-skinned woman dressed in a red leather pants suit. Janeway noticed Tom Paris had a gleam in his eyes as the helmsman continued watching her.  
  
"Welcome aboard Captain Janeway," Hunt greeted as offered his hand to Janeway.  
  
"Thank you Captain Hunt," Janeway said as she shook Hunt's hand. "Allow me to introduce my crew. This is Science Officer Mr. Tuvok, Operations Officer Mr. Harry Kim. I believe you already unofficially met Helmsman Mr. Tom Paris."  
  
"I'm pleased to meet all of you. This is First Officer Captain Beka Valentine," Hunt informed as he pointed to the blonde pilot. "This large gentleman her is our Security Officer Tyr Anasazi. The girl with the golden skin is Trance Gemini, our medic and science officer. This is Rommie, the ship's AI. And last, but not least is our engineer Mr. Harper.  
  
"Captain Hunt. But I am not familiar with the designation AI," Janeway replied, the puzzlement showing in her voice.  
  
"I assume your ships don't have AIs then," Dylan guessed "All Commonwealth ships were equipped with an AI, or Artificial Intelligence. These avatars are the physical manifestation of the ships intelligence."  
  
"You mean Rommie is a robot?" Paris blurted out, forgetting diplomatic protocol.  
  
"Mr. Paris, I don't suggest you use that term around Rommie. She gets rather cranky when referred to as a robot, and you don't want to make a warship cranky," Hunt warned the young helmsman. "I suggest you refer to Rommie as an AI or avatar."  
  
"Or you can just call me Rommie," the AI offered, breaking the tension.  
  
Janeway smiled at the tall High Guard captain. "Well, it's a pleasure to meet you and your senior crew Captain Hunt."  
  
That remark brought a smile to Hunts face. "I feel I should inform you Captain Janeway, that this is not only my senior crew, but this is the only crew Andromeda has right now."  
  
Janeway raised an eyebrow at the information. "I see. I'm impressed that such a small crew could keep a ship like Andromeda functioning."  
  
"Thank you Captain, I think we do a rather good job in spit of everything. We do have robot droids that help with much of the manual work, still much of the work requires sentient beings," Hunt remarked. "Now if you and your crew will join us Captain, we'll head to the mess hall and get better acquainted over a meal.  
  
Janeway wasted no time agreeing. "That sounds like an excellent suggestion Captain Hunt. Please lead the way."  
  
With the introductions over, the two crews headed off to the mess hall.  
  
. 


	3. Let The Game Begin

Disclaimer Alert! I do not, nor have I ever owned Star Trek Voyager or Andromeda. I also don't own the characters. I also wrote this story for fun, which means I am making nothing off of this story.  
  
Thank you to those of you who have read and reviewed like good little fan fiction readers.  
  
Please continue to read and review.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Paris and Kim talked among each other. Paris couldn't help but gawk and comment as they walked down her corridors. They whispered to each other when they passed a droid on its way to the engine room.  
  
Rommie noticed the wide-eyed looks and heard the whispers, prompting her to respond. "Impressive ship aren't I gentlemen."  
  
Paris cleared his throat, a bit embarrassed at being caught looking like a kid in a candy store. "Yes ma'm, this, I mean you, are some ship."  
  
Kim kept quiet, silently laughing at his best friend's embarrassment. Not only was he going to rib Paris about being attracted to an AI, but also about acting like a schoolboy with a crush around Rommie as well.  
  
Rommie was actually enjoying Paris's predicament herself, as much as an AI could anyway. Nobody actually had blushed around her before, especially her crew.  
  
Tuvok decided to help rescue Paris from his predicament. "Rommie, it would appear that you are a battleship of some sort, am I correct?"  
  
"Yes I am Mr. Tuvok. Officially I am a High Guard warship," the AI informed.  
  
Might I ask how many crew you carry under normal circumstances?" Tuvok said as he stepped off of a ladder. The Vulcan made a mental note about the lack of elevators on Andromeda.  
  
Rommie's expression became serious and almost sad as she remembered her former crew. "I was equipped to carry a crew of 4,132, but all of my original crew, except for Captain Hunt, have died."  
  
Janeway, Kim, and Paris hadn't noticed the AI's expression, but Tuvok caught it almost right away. The Vulcan had trained to notice details that humans would otherwise overlook. "I detected an expression of regret on your face. All androids we have encountered have been unable to express emotions unless a neural implant was installed in their positronic brains."  
  
Rommie thought it rather flattering that Janeway and her crew seemed to think her special. Rommie had always thought of herself as special, even among AIs, so it was nice to have it reinforced. Dylan hunt and his crew never seemed to give Rommie her due, as far as the AI was concerned. "I am quite capable of expressing emotions although not in quite the range or intensity that sentient beings do."  
  
Tuvok made a mental note of Rommie's answers which he would key in at a later date. This Rommie was certainly different than the androids he had met while serving in Starfleet, including the famous Data, who served on the Enterprise D. The Vulcan concluded that he would most likely learn quite a bit of information on this trip.  
  
The two crews continued to chat and ask questions of each other as they made their way to the mess hall. Tuvok requested permission to run a scan on each of Andromeda's crew members as well as the ship itself.  
  
Dylan Hunt was at first wary, but decided it would show that he and his crew had nothing to hide. Hunt just hoped he wouldn't regret the decision later on as he still wasn't sure the Voyager crew were who they said they were. Harper had brought up an interesting point with his comment about Earth vessels carrying the U.S.S. designation. Captain Janeway and her crew could have hidden motives which might pose a threat to Andromeda's crew. Hunt found that people with hidden agendas Andromeda had encountered in the past proved to be dangerous. But Hunt decided that the more logical explanation was that the shuttle's crew member came from a planet that was populated by centuries ago by refugees from Earth and their whereabouts had been forgotten. That is, forgotten until now. Hunt vowed to himself to be prepared for either scenario, as usual.  
  
For her part Kathryn Janeway wasn't quite sure what to make of Captain Hunt and his crew. Janeway had a suspicion Andromeda's crew might be rebels from the first second she saw them dressed in civilian clothing. If they belonged to some military organization like Starfleet Andromeda's crew would have been in uniforms. Andromeda appeared to be a battleship so Janeway theorized that Captain Hunt was either the captain and had been confronted with a mutiny, or had he had become a rebel and betrayed his uniform. Neither of those scenarios pleased the brunette captain.  
  
Fortunately, Janeway was familiar with rebels so she would be prepared to deal with Captain Hunt and his crew if they showed themselves to be rebels. Many of Voyager's present crew, including Chakotay had been rebels. In time, Janeway had learned to trust Chakotay and the others who had once belonged to the Maquis. If Hunt was the victim of a mutiny Janeway wasn't sure there was much she could do to help the captain. For Janeway had to admit to herself that Hunt did not appear on the surface to be a Captain Bligh, inspiring his crew to mutiny. But time would eventually answer Captain Kathryn Janeway's questions so she decided to at least hear out Captain Hunt.  
  
"Here we are. Andromeda's mess hall," Hunt announced as he gestured for Janeway to enter ahead of him. Janeway picked out the long silver metal table that was closest to the sink and cabinets and purposely took a seat near the center. Hunt sat down directly across the table from the Voyager captain.  
  
Tuvok sat at Janeway's left while Harry Kim sat at his captain's right. Tyr sat at Hunt's right and Beka at her captain's left. Trance sat on Beka's other side with Harper next to her. Paris sat next to Kim, his best friend on Voyager. To Paris's pleasant surprise, Rommie sat down at the helmsman's left side. Rommie may be an android, but Paris had to admit she was a beautiful android nonetheless.  
  
Janeway took a deep breath, leaned forward in her chair and rested her clasped hands on the table in front of her. "Captain Hunt, since we are all have just met I think it would be helpful if you and I gave a brief history of our people's government and our missions."  
  
Hunt was beginning to like this Captain Janeway. She got right to the point. "I think that is an excellent suggestion Captain Janeway. I must admit I am curious as to where you and your ship came from. I am sure feel the same way about me and my crew."  
  
Janeway held back a laugh. Captain Hunt was a master of understatement. "Yes Captain, I think it would be good to appease our curiosity as soon as possible so we all can move on."  
  
****  
  
Back on board Voyager, Commander Chakotay was on edge. It had been over 3 hours since the shuttlecraft had entered the wormhole and they were still no closer to locating the Captain Janeway, Tuvok, Paris, and Kim. "Ensign Ota, status report."  
  
The Asian woman looked up from her console and began her report, knowing it wasn't what Chakotay wanted to hear. "I can find no wormholes in the Delta Quadrant."  
  
"Thank you Ensign. Continue searching," Chakotay responded. The Native American knew it was a long shot that the same wormhole would reappear. The best case scenario was that Lieutenant Torres and her engineering team could find a way to recreate the wormhole.  
  
"Well, Well. This is a sticky wicket isn't it Chakotay?"  
  
Chakotay turned around to face the familiar voice. "Q! What do you want now?"  
  
"Aw, don't look so glum Commander, Kathy and her away team may turn up. And then again they may not." Q retorted with a smile. 


	4. Debriefings

The Continuum troublemaker was dressed in a Starfleet admiral's uniform. Members of the Continuum didn't exist in solid form, but could temporarily take on a solid form when they chose to. Despite his low opinion of humans, Q often chose humanoid form when interacting with humans. With Q's great ego it was not uncommon to find him dressed in human military uniforms emblazoned with insignia of high rank. Playing practical jokes on Starfleet vessels was one of Q's favorite pastimes. He had become fascinated with the human species, and human Starfleet officers in particular, during his first encounter with Captain Jean-Luc Picard and his crew of the U.S.S. Enterprise D.  
  
"Let me take a wild guess. The wormhole was your doing, right Q?" Chakotay asked angrily, although he already knew the answer.  
  
Q smiled arrogantly, obviously very pleased with himself. "My how perceptive of you Commander. The concern you humans show for your fellow beings is quite touching. Juvenile, but touching nonetheless."  
  
Chakotay stepped towards Q who immediately vanished and reappeared behind the Native American.  
  
Chakotay turned around, anger flashing in his brown eyes. "Where are Captain Janeway and the others?"  
  
Q saw the anger and smiled. He really enjoyed antagonizing this human and it was so easy too. Q was enjoying his little game with Chakotay and continued to antagonize the commander. "Temper, Temper Commander. You know you won't get any information from me while you're angry. Did you know you're face turns a delightful shade of red when you're angry?"  
  
Chakotay forced himself to calm down. As much as he detested Q, the member of the Continuum held the upper hand. If Q really was responsible for sending the away team through the wormhole then he was also probably their only hope of returning to Voyager alive. "Okay Q, would if it's not too much trouble would you please tell me where Captain Janeway and the rest of the away team are?  
  
"It would be no trouble at all my Native American friend. Kathy and the rest of the away team are in a parallel universe. And before you ask any further questions, that is all the information I'm disclosing for now. You and the rest of the Voyager crew will just have to wait a little while longer."  
  
Chakotay refrained from saying the expletives that came to his mind. Experience had taught him that it would get him nowhere calling Q names. It would only be playing Q's game. "When will you be providing us with more details?"  
  
Q paused momentarily before answering, "I haven't decided. But I will tell you in due time Commander. Trust me."  
  
Having had his fun for the day, Q snapped his fingers and disappeared, leaving Chakotay to his anger. The Commander looked up at the ceiling of the bridge and sighed. Chakotay forced himself to calm down then turned to his crew on the bridge. "What are you all doing just standing around? Doesn't anybody have work to do?"  
  
***  
  
Back on Andromeda the away team and Andromeda's crew had begun debriefing each other. Trance had gotten up began passing out hot cups of coffee, beginning with Janeway and the Voyager away team.  
  
Janeway began first, mentioning that she and most of Voyager's 4,000 plus crew was from earth and that she, Paris, Tuvok, and Kim were Starfleet officers. Janeway then proceeded to explain the history of Starfleet and how it was headquartered on Earth.  
  
When finished, Janeway received a sarcastic laugh from Harper. Andromeda's engineer had been silent until now, listening intently to what Janeway and her crew had to say.  
  
Hunt shot his engineer a stern look which the engineer immediately acknowledged. "I'm sorry Dylan, but Captain Janeway here is so funny I'm about to roll on the floor laughing."  
  
Janeway and the rest of the away team couldn't help but notice the sarcasm oozing in Harper's words. Janeway sat up straight in her seat, which her crew recognized as trouble for Mr. Harper. Paris had seen his captain like this before and found himself sympathizing with the engineer. This was partly because Paris usually found himself in Harper's position, facing the wrath of Captain Kathryn Janeway. Paris also felt sympathy for Andromeda's engineer because they were close in age.  
  
"I am not aware that I was joking Mr. Harper," Janeway said sternly.  
  
Hunt contemplated stepping in and telling his engineer to sit down and be quiet, but knew it would be useless. Harper had suffered through too much horror and pain on his home world of Earth to listen.  
  
"I'm sorry Captain Janeway; I know me speaking up like this is against the rules but don't blame Dylan. He can't make me just sit here listening to you like a good little soldier would. You see, I'm from Earth and I can tell you for a fact that there is no is no Starfleet there. And another thing I know for a fact, is there never will be as long as the Niezscheans run Earth."  
  
The Voyager crew didn't even bother to hide their shock. It was written all over their faces. Janeway looked at Hunt who saw the questioning look in her blue eyes.  
  
After placing a hand on Harper's shoulder, pushing the engineer back down in his seat, Hunt turned his attention back to Janeway. "I'm afraid that, while not very tactful in his presentation, Mr. Harper is, nevertheless, correct about the lack of Starfleet on Earth," Hunt explained.  
  
"Please elaborate Captain Hunt," Janeway asked, keeping her voice composed.  
  
Dylan Hunt began by giving a brief history of the Systems Commonwealth and how it was destroyed by the Nietzschean sneak attack hundreds of year before. Hunt went on to explain how Earth was involved in a deadly war which wiped out most of its inhabitants. The away team listened in horror as Hunt told of the Magog invasion of Earth, where many humans were eaten by the rampaging invaders. Many of those that survived were infested with Magog larvae and therefore, doomed to horrible death when the larvae ate their way out of their hosts. Hunt concluded by telling of the Drago-Kazov Pride of Nietzscheans offering the humans on earth protection of refugee camps, and how those who lived in the camps were turned into slaves by their Nietzschean benefactors.  
  
Tom Paris looked over at Harper and noticed how the young engineer had suddenly seemed to age. The pain in Harper's blue eyes revealed a man older than his years, who had seen too much suffering in his life. Paris didn't need any more proof that Hunt had told the truth. "As strange as your story sounds, I find myself believing it."  
  
Kim looked at Paris as if his best friend had just turned purple with pink polka dots. "Oh, please Tom. You don't really believe that fairytale do you? Kim didn't want to believe Hunt's version of Earth history. It was too horrific.  
  
Tyr leaned forward in his chair and glared at the Ops Officer. "I'm afraid Captain Hunt was not retelling a fairytale Mr. Kim. Unfortunately his story was all too true. I am a Nietzschean from the Kodiak Pride and have been to Earth. I have seen first hand what my fellow Nietzscheans have done there to non-genetically modified humans like Harper. I may be a Nietzschean, but I assure you I have no love for the Drago-Kazov Pride. The Drago-Kazov Pride betrayed my Kodiak pride and nearly wiped it out. I am the last surviving member of the Kodiak Pride. So believe me when I tell you that Earth is not a pleasant place right now."  
  
Andromeda's crew noticed the confusion written on the faces of Janeway and her crew. The away team obviously had never met a Nietzschean and wasn't aware, until now, that Tyr was one. Harper immediately tried to assuage the fears of the away team. "Don't worry about Tyr. He won't hurt you. Just don't make any threatening moves though. Nietzscheans are bred for self preservation.'  
  
Tukok's eyes widened after hearing that last sentence. "Of course, Nietzscheans. Nietzsche. I should have made the association earlier. You race adopted the philosophy of Frederick Nietzsche."  
  
Tyr nodded his head. He was surprised Tuvok made the association at all. The dark-skinned Nietzschean vowed not to underestimate any of these new visitors again. The next time it happened, Tyr reasoned, there might be more than a little trouble for Andromeda and her crew.  
  
Hunt noticed that Janeway and her crew had relaxed slightly, but still looked slightly shell-shocked. It was well past midnight so Hunt brought up the idea of everyone retiring to their quarters for night. The High Guard captain realized that the new visitors had been given enough fantastic information to assimilate for now. It didn't take any arm twisting to get everybody else to agree either. So, the coffee mugs were put into the sink and the two crews gradually filed out of the mess hall.  
  
AI Rommie escorted Janeway and her crew to their sleeping quarters one deck above. Janeway was accorded the customary respect due a visiting high ranking dignitary and had her own quarters. Paris, Kim and Tuvok chose to room together reasoning that there would be safety in numbers. 


	5. More Debriefings

As soon as the sleeping arraignments were settled, Janeway called a quick meeting in her quarters. She wanted to hear the reactions and thoughts of her crew before they all went to sleep.  
  
The three other members of the away team filed in and got comfortable. Tuvok stood at ease and Kim and Paris sat on the bunk with Janeway.  
  
"I know you all must be tired so I will make this quick and to the point," Janeway began. "I want to get your impression of Andromeda's crew, specifically, if you believe their story or not."  
  
Paris and Kim looked at each other then at Tuvok. The Vulcan knew that meant he was up first.  
  
"I can find no reason to doubt Captain Hunt's word or that of his crew."  
  
"What about their description of Earth?" Kim pointed out. He still wasn't ready to believe Harper's version of Earth's history.  
  
Tuvok was ready for the disbelief. "There is a logical explanation for the variations between Mr. Harper's version of Earth's history and ours. When we traveled through the wormhole either we must have been transported to a parallel universe. "  
  
Kim was about to continue debating the issue when Janeway cut him off with a wave of her hand. "I came to the same conclusion Mr. Tuvok. I remember reading about Admiral Kirk while at Starfleet Academy. Once while captain of the Enterprise, Kirk and his crew was caught in a parallel universe. On another occasion they traveled through time."  
  
"I don't know what to think Captain. Their version of Earth's history sounds too horrible. I guess I don't want to believe it," Kim replied, the frustration evident in his voice. "I have to admit I don't like either option."  
  
Janeway frowned at the young Ops Officer. "I admit it is not a pleasant thought but doesn't make it a lie."  
  
Seeing Ensign Kim's Paris tried to ease his friends mind. "Come on Harry, I know we can't violate the Prime Directive, but there's nothing that says Captain Hunt and his crew can't help Earth. They may just be waiting until they have enough people and ships to help do the job."  
  
That seemed to work as Kim's face brightened slightly. "I suppose we could always ask Captain Hunt more about that tomorrow."  
  
"I plan on making that my first question tomorrow Mr. Kim," Janeway assured. "Now I suggest we all try to get some sleep."  
  
"I hope Captain Hunt is successful," Paris piped up as he stood up.  
  
Tuvok, Kim and Paris left the captain's room and headed for their quarters and a surprisingly restful nights sleep.  
  
Janeway and her crew awoke early the next morning and were greeted by the voice of Andromeda announcing that their presence was requested in the mess hall.  
  
Hunt and his crew were already waiting in the mess hall when Janeway and her crew arrived with AI Rommie as an escort. The tables were already set with the plates full of pancakes and fruit.  
  
"Good morning Captain Janeway. I trust you and your crew have had a relatively pleasant night's sleep." Hunt greeted as he handed Janeway a cup of coffee.  
  
Janeway was grateful for the morning cup of coffee. She normally had a cup first thing in the morning. The captain was happy that at least some things, like coffee were same in this parallel universe. "Yes, thank you Captain Hunt. Everything was fine. I see you already have breakfast prepared for us. It looks delicious."  
  
"We aim to please," Hunt remarked as he held the seat for Janeway as she sat down at the table.  
  
As the two crews ate breakfast Hunt related the story of the Systems Commonwealth and the Nietzschean betrayal which brought about its downfall. Hunt also related his tale being caught in an event horizon on a black 300 years before being pulled out by Beka's Eureka Maru crew of Harper, Trance and the Magog Wayist Monk Rev Bem.  
  
"It would appear that the wormhole we traveled through has done more than shoot us through space. We have concluded we are in a parallel universe," Janeway remarked when Hunt was finished.  
  
Dylan Hunt finished a bite of pancake before replying, "That would be my guess as well."  
  
"Unfortunately, we don't have a way to get you back to your Earth. But I have faith that my Mr. Harper and your Mr. Paris and Mr. Kim will find a way."  
  
"We appreciate any help you can offer," Kim remarked. "These pancakes are quite good. I would be interested in knowing how you get a replicater to make them this way.  
  
Hunt forced down a chuckle before answering, "Andromeda is an impressive ship but Heritage Class Cruisers were not equipped with food replicaters. We have to stop off at various planets and drifts to pick up food and other supplies. Which is why your food tastes like the real thing."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I just assumed," Kim apologized.  
  
Dylan waived his empty fork in the air. "No need to apologize Mr. Kim. Around here we don't take offense very easily."  
  
After breakfast Hunt decided that Harper help Paris and Kim examine the shuttle for damage and help with any necessary repairs and provide any needed parts. There was also an ulterior motive to Hunt's suggestion. He felt it would give Harper an excuse to keep an eye on Paris and Kim while also giving the engineer a chance to establish a bond with the two Voyager officers. That bond might prove useful in the future.  
  
"Cool. If you're lucky, I might even set up your shuttle with a slipstream drive," Harper enthused at the suggestion. The young blond engineer was secretly hoping he would have a chance to get a close up look at the foreign shuttle. The man loved learning about new and unfamiliar technology.  
  
"Thank you for your offer Mr. Harper, but before I decide whether to accept your offer would you please explain this Slipstream Drive?" Janeway asked. Her curiosity stirred.  
  
Harper smiled with a wide grin, "I have to assume you don't use a Slipstream drive on Voyager. Well, I'll give you the short version of Slipstream Drive. It's the only way to travel if you want to get anywhere fast. You can go from hear to Earth, although I don't know why anybody would want to go to Earth, but you could get there in minutes if you know how to navigate the Slipstream."  
  
"Fascinating," Tuvok remarked as he set his dishes in the sink. "And how long would it take if one does not know how to navigate the Slipstream?"  
  
"Well then, the pilot is going to have a longer trip. I mean days or months or even years longer," Harper answered.  
  
Janeway appeared nonplused by the comment. "Then how does one navigate in this Slipstream? Are there maps or coordinates?"  
  
Hunt took Janeway's dishes from her and put them in the sink with the others. "I think Captain Valentine would be better able to explain Slipstream navigation since she is an expert Slipstream pilot."  
  
Beka almost blushed at the compliment although in her own opinion it happened to be true. "There are no maps for Slipstream navigation and the coordinates are just a general guide. Slipstream navigation is based on the split second judgment of the pilot. When I am navigating a route in Slipstream I come to two possible routes; a fork in the road to speak. One of those routes is wrong and one is right. They both look equally correct but the wrong one will make the journey much longer. This is where my judgment comes into play. I have to go by a gut feeling at worst or my best judgment at best."  
  
"Forgive Captain Valentine but I am no more clear on this Slipstream Drive than I was before your explanation," Janeway admitted. "I fail to see an advantage to Slipstream navigation if the pilot must rely on instinct and not coordinates. I imagine a good many pilots get lost in Slipstream."  
  
Andromeda's blond pilot laughed as she leaned back in her chair. "Yes, many pilots get lost. But as hard to believe as it may sound most pilots, like me, have good instincts and very rarely take a wrong turn, especially on well-traveled routes. In fact, simply making a choice in Slipstream makes it correct."  
  
Janeway thought for a moment, taking in the information. She agreed to let Harper help Kim and Paris with the shuttle repairs but tactfully declined his offer regarding the Slipstream Drive.  
  
Tuvok made a mental note of what he had heard regarding Slipstream Drive. This trip had already proved to be most interesting and enlightening, as well as informative. There was still one more thing the Vulcan wanted cleared up before everybody went their separate ways. Excuse me a moment Captain Hunt, but I still have one question I would like to ask."  
  
"By all means go right ahead and ask Mr. Tuvok," Hunt replied.  
  
Tuvok "Thank you Captain. My initial scans of Andromeda's crew showed that Captain Hunt and his crew, with the exception of Ms. Trance and Rommie are humanoid. I have accounted for Rommie but have been unable to locate which species Ms. Trance belongs to. I can find no similar life forms in our database."  
  
"I'm sorry you wasted your time on me Mr. Tuvok. I should have told you that you wouldn't find my species in your database," Trance apologized sweetly.  
  
Tuvok returned the alien woman's smile with one of his own. "No need to apologize Ms. Trance. It is all part of my job and was not a waste of time. I actually find it quite fascinating that I could find no record of your species."  
  
"Mr. Tuvok, you will find that Trance is a riddle wrapped in a mystery, even to us who know her," Hunt explained. "I'm afraid you won't find out any information about Trance unless she wants you to."  
  
"I see Captain Hunt." Vulcan replied as he went back to studying his readout on the Tricorder. "Ms. Trance perhaps at a later date you can enlighten me as to your origins and provide me with a brief history of your home planet and your species."  
  
"As much as I would like to Mr. Tuvok, I am afraid I won't be able to oblige you," Trance replied, her tone remaining sweet.  
  
Captain Hunt spoke up before Tuvok pushed the issue too far. Trance could be dangerous when she felt she had to be and Hunt didn't want to cause in breach in their fragile trust. "I'm afraid that will have to do for now Mr. Tuvok. I'm sorry, but I'm sure Trance has her reasons for not revealing her background."  
  
Tuvok knew when to back off nodded to the High Guard captain, "Of course Captain Hunt. Please forgive me Ms. Trance. I do not wish to pry into your personal affairs."  
  
Trance again flashed the Vulcan one of her sweet smiles. "That's quite alright Mr. Tuvok. I know people are curious about my origins, but I am afraid I cannot reveal anything just yet." 


	6. Establishing Friendships

Disclaimer: I don't own Andromeda or its characters so please don't sue.  
  
A/N: Thanks to all of you who posted reviews. Please continue to read and revue.  
  
Storm Silverhand: Thank you for your suggestions. I tried to make this chapter a little longer than the others but if I make the chapters too much longer I won't be able to update as often so it's kind of a trade off. I hope you aren't too disappointed. I also tried a little more character development here too. There should definitely be more of that in future chapters.  
  
Pete: Thanks for the title suggestion. I plan to use it in the future. Stay tuned and you'll see why I'm not using now. ************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Harper led Kim and Paris two floors below to Machine Shop 4 where the engineer had left his tool belt. The two Voyager crewmembers looked at each other and rolled their eyes each time they approached the stairs and ladders.  
  
"Have you ever considered putting in elevators on this ship?" Paris asked between gasps for air.  
  
A lopsided grin played across Harper's face. "I know what you mean Paris my man. I think High Guard ships were built this way just to make the crews suffer."  
  
Paris and Kim smiled at the joke as they entered the machine shop. The two Voyager crewmembers came to a dead stop. Paris and Kim's eyes opened wide as they looked around the room.  
  
Kim let out a low whistle. "This is some machine shop Mr. Harper."  
  
"What, this old machine shop? This is just something the High Guard engineers threw in," Harper announced with a wave of his hand. "And call me Harper."  
  
Paris picked up a nanowelder and briefly examined the tool. "This is something we don't have on Voyager. What does it do?"  
  
Harper took the nanowelder from Paris and turned the devise on. A small flame came out of the narrow tip. "This my friend is called a nanowelder and it. Well, it welds things. It's one of my favorite tools so be careful with it."  
  
Harper grabbed a pair of goggles and scrounged around for two more pairs. Andromeda's engineer found them in a drawer and handed Kim and Paris each a pair. Harper found a small piece of scrap metal and began soldering with nanowelder.  
  
After a few seconds Harper turned of the nanowelder and pulled off his goggles. "So what do ya think guys? Pretty neat little tool huh?"  
  
Paris and Kim nodded in unison. "I've never seen a welder like that. It looks compact but powerful," Kim surmised as he watched Harper put the nanowelder in his tool belt.  
  
Harper put on his tool belt and gestured towards the door. "Shall we go have a good look at you shuttle?"  
  
Kim and Paris took off their goggles and handed them to Harper. The engineer tossed the three sets of goggles onto a nearby counter as he left the machine shop.  
  
***  
  
Dylan Hunt offered to give Kathryn Janeway an official tour of Andromeda. Janeway accepted as she had now had free time. Voyager's captain also felt it would give her a chance to get to know Andromeda's captain. Janeway had to admit she liked Captain Hunt and his crew so far, even if they were a bit rough around the edges.  
  
Beka and AI Rommie accompanied Hunt and Janeway on the tour, adding their individual expertise.  
  
"Your ship is very impressive Captain Hunt," Janeway remarked, forgetting about Andromeda's artificial intelligence.  
  
AI Rommie had tagged along on the tour and now gave Janeway a disapproving look. Dylan Hunt immediately caught the avatar's look and gave AI Rommie a warning look, which she ignored. "Yes I think I am pretty impressive,"  
  
Beka thought this guided tour would be rather boring, but it might just turn out to a little more interesting than any of them had expected.  
  
Janeway was skilled in diplomacy and quickly realized she had made a faux pas in forgetting that Andromeda had an artificial intelligence. The Voyager captain quickly attempted to defuse the situation. "I apologize Rommie. I keep forgetting Andromeda has artificial intelligence. I honestly meant no disrespect."  
  
AI Rommie smiled at Janeway saying, "Apology accepted Captain Janeway. I must remember that you and your crew aren't accustomed to ships having artificial intelligence."  
  
Hunt breathed a sigh of relief that Rommie hadn't remained angry. At first he wasn't sure Rommie would be so understanding. However, AI Rommie was the avatar of a High Guard warship and was programmed for diplomacy. Hunt was just happy that AI Rommie remembered that fact. The avatar could be quite stubborn at times.  
  
***  
  
Trance offered to show Tuvok around hydroponics and medical while Tyr went for his customary workout. Tuvok was slightly amused that the Nietzschean wanted to be by himself. He thought Tyr would be curious enough to hang around one of the away team. Tuvok had also hoped to talk to Tyr and learn more about Nietzscheans. However, Trance was the more fascinating member of Andromeda's crew, so he chose to stick by her.  
  
"Well, Ms. Gemini you have an impressive array of horticulture. I applaud your so-called green thumb," Tuvok remarked.  
  
Trance curtsied to the Vulcan saying, "Thank you kind sir. I adore flowers and plants. They are so nice to look at. Don't you agree?"  
  
Tuvok removed his Tricorder from its case. "I would have to agree that some flowers are aesthetically appealing. May I take some readings of your plants and flowers?"  
  
The golden-skinned alien woman smiled. "Of course you can. I am rather proud of my flowers and plants. I'm glad you're taking an interest in them. Dylan and the rest don't seem to take much of an interest in horticulture."  
  
"That is unfortunate. I myself find that flora and fauna can be quite telling in regards to a planet," Tuvok added as he began scanning a deep blue flower.  
  
"I quite agree Mr. Tuvok. I'm not so sure that the only reason you came to hydroponics is to get readings on my flowers and plants. I believe your curiosity about my origins has gotten the better of you. Am I right? ," Trance asked.  
  
The Vulcan was forced to admit that there was some truth to the golden woman's statement. "I must agree that I am more than slightly curious as to your origins and your abilities Ms. Gemini. However, I am also genuinely interested in your horticulture as well."  
  
Trance handed the Vulcan one of the deep blue flowers. "Then I would love to answer any questions you may have Mr. Tuvok."  
  
Tuvok raised an eyebrow at the remark. "Do you mean questions about you or your plants and flowers Ms. Gemini?"  
  
"Why my plants and flowers of course," Trance giggled as she returned to tending her leafy charges.  
  
***  
  
Harry Kim opened the shuttle's hatch began to walk up the ramp, followed by Paris and Harper. Harper grinned as he walked around the conn area. "Nice shuttle ya got here guys."  
  
"Thanks, we kinda like our Delta Flyer,' Paris remarked proudly. The lieutenant was indeed proud of his major role in rebuilding the Delta Flyer.  
  
Harper didn't pay the helmsman much notice. He was more interested in the engineering aspect of the Delta Flyer. "So where is the engine on this baby? What type of engine does it have?"  
  
Harry Kim directed Harper to the aft section of the shuttle where engineering was located. Kim and Paris chuckled silently at Harper's enthusiasm. Andromeda's engineer was a man after their own heart.  
  
"The Delta Flyer is powered by a matter/anti-matter warp drive. It can reach up to warp 10, which is as fast as Voyager herself," Tom Paris announced with a proud smirk on his face.  
  
Harper looked up and down at the warp core with a confused expression. "Matter/anti-matter, huh? It's still not too late for your Captain Janeway to let me install a slipstream drive on this baby."  
  
Paris actually thought it was a good idea. Traveling through slipstream was uncharted Starfleet territory, but it couldn't be any worse than trying to break the warp 10 barrier. If it worked the way Harper had explained it, a slipstream drive might be Voyager's ticket back to Earth. But there was just one catch. "Well, as much as I'd like to try out a slipstream drive, I'm afraid Captain Janeway outranks me."  
  
"Your Captain Janeway sounds like Dylan. Dylan is such a Boy Scout sometimes," Harper complained. "I don't suppose Captain Janeway would object to the two of you taking a ride through the slipstream?"  
  
Paris and Kim looked at each other and shrugged.  
  
"I don't suppose it would hurt to ask," Paris replied.  
  
Kim was rather taken about by Harper's use of Captain Hunt's first name. 'I noticed you referred to Captain Hunt by his first name. Does he allow his crew to be that informal?"  
  
Harper laughed out loud, not bothering to hide his amusement. "We're a rather informal crew. You see, only Dylan is High Guard. The rest of us just happened by and were crazy enough to say yes when Dylan asked us to become his crew."  
  
"Well, there doesn't appear to be too much damage to the warp core," Kim announced.  
  
Harper patted the Asian man on the back. "Good. Let's go up to Command and let Dylan know. Then we can see if your captain will give you permission to go on a little field trip."  
  
***  
  
"So there we were; about to fire on a Dragan ship when Andromeda got sucked into the black hole. So that's how I spent the last 300 years, give or take a year or two," Hunt explained to Janeway."  
  
Janeway was about to comment on Hunt's story when Harper, Paris, and Kim arrived on the Comm. The two captains turned and looked at the three approaching men.  
  
Hunt stepped in between Kim and Paris and put on hand on each of their shoulders. "Welcome back gentlemen. I trust that your shuttle didn't sustain any damage that Mr. Harper isn't going to be able to repair."  
  
"There was very little damage and I think we already have everything we need for the repairs, but Mr. Harper assured us that he would have any tools and parts if I'm wrong," Paris informed.  
  
Janeway smiled at the report. She was glad for some good news for a change. "How long will it take you to make the necessary repairs?"  
  
"Not more than a couple hours," Kim answered.  
  
Harper practically jumped out of the chair he had plopped himself into. "Aren't you being a bit conservative? A repair job like that should take no more than an hour, tops."  
  
Hunt noticed Janeway's doubtful look. "Mr. Harper may sound like he's boasting, but he really is a terrific engineer and very quick. I don't know how he does it but he's managed to work miracles with Andromeda."  
  
"Hey thanks boss. And since you think so highly of me, how about letting me take Paris and Kim here for a little ride in the Maru; slipstream style?"  
  
Hunt looked over at Janeway then back at his engineer. "Paris and Kim are members of Captain Janeway's crew so it's up to her."  
  
Janeway was debating whether to allow the slipstream trip when she was distracted by the sudden appearance of an old acquaintance.  
  
"Come on. Let the kids have some fun Kathy," Q exhorted with a smirk.  
  
Janeway showed no surprise at the sudden appearances of her nemesis. She had almost grown accustomed to his annoying habit of popping in unexpectedly.  
  
Beka's eyes were wide open as she stared at the unexpected guest. "Uncle Sid?" 


	7. The Offer

Disclaimer: Don't own Andromeda or Star Trek Voyager and, sigh, never will.  
  
A/N: Thanks to those of you who posted reviews. Keep 'em coming.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Beka couldn't believe her eyes. This man who had just appeared out of thin air looked like a dead ringer for her Uncle Sid. But Uncle Sid never learned to materialize at will, at least as far as Beka knew.  
  
"He's your uncle?" Paris exclaimed, not even bothering to try to hide his shock.  
  
Q was grinning from ear to ear at the excitement and confusion he was causing. The Continuum member couldn't hold back the laugh that developed inside him. "Oh really, this is just too amusing. I must have a seat and enjoy the show."  
  
"Not so fast Q. I want an explanation," Janeway ordered sternly.  
  
Q sat down on one of the of steps on Command Deck near Beka. "You know Kathy, you really should lighten up. It's not all that bad."  
  
"Not all that bad? We just traveled through a wormhole to a parallel universe and don't have a way back," Janeway reminded the troublemaker.  
  
"I didn't say it wasn't partly bad. You have to admit you are relatively safe here on the good ship Andromeda and Captain Hunt and his crew are being quite the gracious hosts. So why don't you just relax and enjoy the ride for now?"  
  
AI Rommie was now confused, and that wasn't good for an avatar. It seemed as if Captain Janeway and this Q fellow knew each other. "If it's not too much trouble, would somebody mind explaining how come this Q fellow looks like Beka's Uncle Sid and how Voyager's crew knows him?"  
  
Janeway quickly apologized. "I'm forgetting my manners. I apologize. This annoying gentleman is Q. He part of a group called the Continuum. The members of the Continuum have no physical form as we know it. However, they are able to temporarily take on the appearance of any life form they choose."  
  
Beka looked down at Q and gave him a scowl. "So why did you choose to take on the appearance of my Uncle Sid?"  
  
Q chuckled at the question. "Why, for a joke Rocket. Sid Barry is one of the first humans I actually found who amused me. Although in a different way than Captain Janeway and her Voyager crew amuse me, but in a more predictable way. Your Uncle Sid has a sense of adventure, without being droll or a lout. Forgive me Kathy, I didn't mean you were a lout, but you have to admit all those Starfleet regulations get in the way of you have a good time."  
  
"Don't call me Rocket!' Beka protested.  
  
Q put up his arms in mock surrender. "As you wish."  
  
"What do you want Q?" AI Rommie demanded.  
  
The Continuum member stood up and faced Voyager's captain. "Why to initiate some cross cultural diplomacy between your crew and Captain Hunt's, while having a little fun in the process."  
  
"I don't like the sound of that last part. The fun is most likely gonna be at our expense," Harper intoned with suspicion.  
  
Q walked over to Harper and put an arm around the engineer. "Oh don't be so suspicious my little mudfoot. You are actually going to play a key role in my little effort at cross-cultural understanding."  
  
Harper put a hand on the gauss gun in the holster on his right leg. "Now I know I don't like the sound of that."  
  
"Oh Please! I wouldn't harm a hair on any of your heads. Would I Kathy?" Q protested.  
  
Janeway scowled at the Continuum troublemaker. "You will address me by my rank and last name Q. Captain Hunt; I don't suggest you agree to whatever it is Q wants. Our past encounters with him have been less than pleasant."  
  
"You and your crew are still alive and well, are they not Captain Janeway," Q interrupted.  
  
"We have barely escaped with our lives after each of our encounters with you Q. Even the Continuum has reprimanded you for your interference," Janeway reminded the troublemaker.  
  
Q actually looked hurt as the smile on his face faded. "Well, you didn't have to bring that up. Anyway, if I'm so bad than why did you agree to help me raise my son?"  
  
Hunt, Harper, AI Rommie, and Beka all turned and stared at Voyager's captain in unison and Janeway was put in the uncomfortable position of having to explain her relationship with Q.  
  
"You practically begged me to baby-sit your son. I took pity on the poor child, especially considering who his father is," Janeway explained.  
  
Harper grinned at visual image he had of Captain Janeway babysitting. The engineer guessed that child rearing was not something covered at the Starfleet Academy Kim and Paris had mentioned earlier. "Oh now this is getting good," Harper chuckled.  
  
"Harper, mind your manners," Hunt reprimanded his engineer.  
  
Harper bowed his head, "Yes Boss."  
  
Q approached Harper and put a hand on the engineer's shoulder. "This is what I'm talking about. You see how Mr. Harper defers to you Captain Hunt? This young man grew up on an Earth where he had to defer to the Nietzscheans or die and now you make him defer to you."  
  
Hunt now could see why Janeway wasn't pleased at the arrival of this Q fellow. He was a meddler of the highest caliber. "I'm the captain of this ship. I expect my crew to follow orders."  
  
Q removed his arm from Harper's shoulder and approached Hunt. The troublemaker was hoping Hunt would get defensive. It would mean Q had struck a nerve, giving the Continuum member the opening he wanted. Now it was Q's chance to make his point. "Of course you should expect your crew to follow orders Captain Hunt. But Mr. Harper has spent his whole life being ordered around. Don't you think it's time he got a taste of life on Earth where he wouldn't be ordered around? Life on an Earth where there are no Nietzscheans or Magogs to fend off and no threat of death by starvation?"  
  
"That would be a clever little trick if you could pull it off," Tyr remarked from the door of the Command Deck. The Nietzschean had finished his workout and walking down the corridor, when his sensitive ears picked up the conversation.  
  
Q turned to face the Nietzschean and smiled a broad grin. "Welcome my Nietzschean friend. Why don't you join the party?"  
  
Tyr stared the Q in the eyes and growled. "I am not your friend so do not refer to me in that manner. I do not see any cause for joyous celebration her either."  
  
Q was about to a smart remark that would anger Tyr, but Hunt interrupted. Hunt could tell Q was antagonizing the Nietzschean and decided to put a stop to it before something violent happened. "What is it you're really offering Q?"  
  
Q seemed satisfied to end his taunting of Tyr and turned his attention back to Hunt. "I am offering your engineer a chance at a new life on Earth in Captain Janeway's universe." Paris and Kim stifled sarcastic laughs as Janeway glanced their way. Janeway knew Q well enough to know he there were always strings attached to his offers. "Why don't you tell Captain Hunt and Mr. Harper what you want in return for your generosity and let them decide if what you're offering is worth the price?"  
  
"Very well," Q relented. "I propose and exchange program. In return for giving Mr. Harper a chance to experience life on a relatively pleasant Earth, one of Captain Janeway's crewmembers will experience life aboard the Earth of this Universe. The same Earth where Mr. Harper grew up. I think Mr. Paris would make a good choice to switch places with Mr. Harper."  
  
Paris tried to hide his shock and horror. If Earth was half as bad as Harper had said then the helmsman wasn't about to try living there; even temporarily. Harper scowled at Q. "As much as I would like to see an Earth without Nietzscheans and Magogs, I think I'll take a pass. I would wish the Earth from this universe on my worst enemy. Well, maybe worst enemy, but not any of Voyager's crew."  
  
"Well suit yourself, but I feel it only fair to inform you Mr. Harper that if you or Mr. Paris turn down my generous offer, there will be a penalty," Q warned.  
  
Tyr did not like the direction the conversation was heading. The Nietzschean had just heard the tale end of the discussion, and was glad he had arrived when he did. Things might get ugly. "What sort of penalty would you have in mind?"  
  
Q practically pounced at the question. The continuum member was just waiting for somebody to ask that very question. "Why the penalty would be that a Magog World Ship might just happen to appear off Andromeda's starboard side. As for your precious Voyager Captain Janeway, a Borg ship might just appear outside off the port side."  
  
"Hunt didn't know how this Q fellow knew so much about Andromeda's crew and didn't like that this stranger was using that knowledge to play a dangerous game.  
  
AI Rommie less than thrilled at the thought of this intruder on board her ship-self sicking a Magog World Ship on her. AI Rommie took a step towards Q when the continuum member pointed an index finger in her direction. AI Rommie froze in her tracks and began blinking her eyes. AI Rommie's systems shut down and the avatar slumped to the deck.  
  
Harper and Hunt rushed the AI Rommie and down over the avatar. The two men moved AI Rommie into a sitting position with Hunt holding her upright. Harper began examining the avatar when Q stood over them. "Don't worry you two; your precious avatar is fine. I just shut her down temporarily to demonstrate that have the power to bring the Magog World Ship here. Now I suggest Mr. Harper and Mr. Paris seriously consider my offer."  
  
Trance and Tuvok quietly appeared on the Command Deck. Q was so busy being self-absorbed that he didn't notice their arrival. Trance came to a stop right behind Q. The Continuum member felt the Golden Woman's presence and turned to face her. The color suddenly disappeared from Q's face.  
  
Trance was unfazed at seeing the unexpected visitor. "You're surprised to see me. You shouldn't be you know." 


	8. Butting Heads

In the engine room aboard Voyager Chakotay and Lt. Torres were debating their next course of action. It had been hours since Q had popped in unexpectedly and then vanished just as quickly. Chakotay had Torres and her engineering crew working on a way to open up another wormhole in hopes of bringing the away team back. Chakotay didn't trust Q to keep his word that Janeway, Paris, Tuvok, and Kim would be returned safely.  
  
"Lieutenant Torres, I'd like a progress report on opening up another wormhole," Chakotay announced as he entered engineering.  
  
Torres looked up from the screen readout on her computer console. There was no progress to report so far. "We haven't made any further progress since the last report Commander. All of the computer simulations we've run so far have failed to produce the desired wormhole."  
  
Chakotay frowned as he watched the latest simulation. "Well, keep trying Lieutenant. I don't like the idea of waiting around for Q to decide to end his little game."  
  
"It's been a long time since Q showed up. Why is it taking him so long to return?" Torres wondered out loud.  
  
"He'll be back soon. Knowing Q, he can't resist checking up on us and gloating," Chakotay answered, attempting to reassure the engineer.  
  
Torres wanted to believe the Commander, but the human side of her couldn't just shove aside her fears. "Suppose Q doesn't bring the away team back from wherever he's sent them and we can't get them back either?"  
  
Chakotay didn't want to think about that option right now. He had to admit the thought had crossed his mind, but would never admit it to the rest of the crew. Now that the Commander was in charge on Voyager, he had to set and example for them. "Now stop talking like that Lieutenant. Q likes to play his games, but he wouldn't actually let the Captain or any of the rest of the away team die."  
  
"I wish I could be so sure," Torres responded, her frustration obvious in her voice.  
  
Chakotay put an arm around the Torres' shoulder trying to comfort the lieutenant. "Look I know you're worried to death about Tom, but you have to be strong. He wouldn't want you to worry like this."  
  
Torres fought back the tears that welled up in her eyes. "You're right Commander. It's not very Klingon of me to act like such a worry-wart."  
  
Chakotay smiled at the levity. "It's okay to worry B'Elanna; we're all worried, just don't let it consume you."  
  
"I won't sir," Torres promised.  
  
"Keep working on the simulations Lieutenant," Chakotay ordered. "We'll get the away team back one way or the other."  
  
***  
  
Q quickly recovered from his shock and took Trance's hand in his and kissed it. "Of course I should have guessed that you would try to help this Boy Scout in his attempt to restore the Commonwealth. Although I must admit it has been a long time since I last saw you. You were purple then."  
  
Tuvok raised an eyebrow at the unexpected information on the golden alien. The woman changes skin pigment. That was definitely worth noting. He hoped more information would be forthcoming.  
  
"I've changed Q, as have many things in many galaxies. I see you haven't though. You're still meddling in the affairs of humans," Trances replied.  
  
"Meddling isn't exactly the word I would use Trancie Poo. I prefer, um .."  
  
"Meddling," Hunt and Janeway supplied in unison.  
  
Trance walked over to AI Rommie's lifeless body and looked down at Harper's worried face. "What did you do to Rommie?"  
  
Q waived a hand dismissively. "Oh don't worry about Rommie I just put her offline for awhile."  
  
"That wasn't a nice thing to do," Trance chastised.  
  
"I could have done much worse to Rommie or anyone else here," Q retorted. "But I am a benevolent member of the Continuum.  
  
"Why don't' you just leave Q. Haven't you done enough already?" Harper shot back. The engineer developed a crush on Rommie after building the avatar and couldn't bear to see her offline. This definitely wasn't the possible perfect future Trance had been always talked about.  
  
Q looked down at Andromeda's engineer. 'I will leave when I have my answer. Will you agree to go to Tom Paris' universe?"  
  
Harper didn't hesitate. "Sure. Fine. Why not?"  
  
Hunt stepped forward. He wasn't allowed to let Q or anybody else bully his crew around. "Q I believe you've forgotten who is captain of the Andromeda Ascendant. I give the orders to my crew."  
  
"Oh I'm not giving any orders here Captain Hunt. I am merely offering one of your crew a choice," Q corrected.  
  
Janeway was ready to lodge her own protest. "That is not an acceptable choice Q."  
  
Q rolled his eyes and sighed. "Come on be a sport people. It'll be fun."  
  
"If it's fun you want my meddling pixie, then I shall gladly oblige. You can't turn me offline like an avatar," Tyr boasted as he drew his force lance.  
  
Before Tyr could make another move Q snapped his fingers, rendering the Nietzschean paralyzed. Everyone stared at Tyr standing still, not moving a muscle.  
  
"Oh wow. That is not good," Harper chimed in.  
  
Valentine was about to make a move at Q, not caring what he would do to her when Hunt grabbed her left arm. The blonde's blue eyes glowed with rage as she turned to face her captain  
  
"Believe me, I don't like having to immobilize your crew Captain Hunt but they're leaving me no choice," Q remarked.  
  
Paris had now made up his mind. He wouldn't allow Q to injure anybody else because of him. "Well, I'm not looking forward to being away from the rest of the Voyager crew, but I suppose I could manage to get along here on Andromeda."  
  
Q chuckled out loud. "I believe there has been a failure to communicate Mr. Paris. When I said that I would give Mr. Harper a chance to experience life on your Earth I also meant that you would get to experience life on Mr. Harper's Earth. Nietzscheans and Magog included."  
  
Paris' face turned a shade paler at the thought of having to fend off Magog and Nietzscheans. Harper had briefly mentioned the flesh-eating Magog and how they infected those humans they didn't eat.  
  
Q noticed Paris' pale expression and actually seemed to show concern. But the concern was only temporary. "Aw now don't look so glum Mr. Paris. Mr. Harper managed to survive the Magog attacks and Nietzschean occupation. There's no reason to think that you won't do the same."  
  
"That will be quite enough Q. You've had you fun now leave us in peace," Hunt ordered.  
  
Harper stood up to his full height, trying to appear as large as possible. "It's okay Dylan. I'll go along with whatever this Q fellow has in mind."  
  
A broad smile crossed Q's face as he rubbed his hands together. 'Now that's the spirit!"  
  
Hunt was still not ready to back down. "Harper, you don't have to do this. We'll all fight Q together."  
  
"No Dylan. This Q guy turned Tyr and Rommie into statues. I don't want any more people to die on my account," Harper pleaded.  
  
Dylan, Beka and Trance knew Harper was not merely talking about Tyr and Rommie. They understood his reasoning, but weren't about to let the engineer go without a fight.  
  
Trance put a reassuring hand on Harper's shoulder. "Don't worry Harper. Q won't get away with this."  
  
Janeway had a puzzled expression on her face. "If you've met Q before Ms. Gemini then you know there's not much any of us can do to stop Q. All we can do is attempt to reason with him and hope he listens."  
  
"Maybe none of you can stop Q, but I have my ways," Trance replied, looking over at Q.  
  
Q smiled nervously, remembering his prior experiences with Trance and her kind. "Do you really think you can stop me Trancie Poo?"  
  
"You know I can stop you if I want, so I suggest you don't force me to try," Trance warned.  
  
Heads moved back and forth from Trance to Q as Janeway, Hunt and the rest of their crews watched with anticipation for the next move. 


	9. Q vs Trance

Disclaimer; I don't own Andromeda or Star Trek Voyager so it's no use suing me. I'm just having a harmless little fun.  
  
A/N: Thank you to everyone who has posted reviews so far. Keep it up! I hope that those who disagree with my interpretation of the characters will still read the story and enjoy. No offense is intended; it's just my interpretation of how the characters might behave in the situations I put them in.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Q instinctively flinched upon hearing Trance's words. It wasn't enough that anybody would notice and the prankster made a quick recovery "Are you threatening me Trance? That wouldn't be prudent."  
  
Trance had indeed noticed Q's fear, although it wouldn't have mattered. She wasn't out to scare Q, just keep him in line. "If you attempt to force the issue and make my friends do anything against their will, I make you very, very sorry. And that's a promise, not a threat.  
  
"Ooh, I'm petrified," Q retorted with mock fear.  
  
"Q, I don't think the rest of the members of the Continuum would approve of your plan, nor your behavior here," Janeway remarked, attempting to ease the tension.  
  
Q frowned at the suggestion. "The rest of the Continuum won't mind. I'm being quite helpful here. I'm allowing two people to experience each other's world and culture. What's the harm in that?"  
  
Janeway rolled her eyes at the question. "It is exactly this kind of interfering that got you reprimanded by the Continuum."  
  
The Continuum's resident troublemaker shot a downcast look at the Voyager captain. As far as he was concerned that was a low blow. It deserved a response. "That's not fair. You can't compare the things I did in the past to this Kathy."  
  
"I don't see why not. This is still a case of your meddling into the affairs of other cultures," Janeway replied, ignoring Q's use of her first name.  
  
"And in a negative way, I might add," Hunt supplied.  
  
Q shook his head. These humans, no matter which universe they came from were so obstinate and simple-minded. They were so afraid to broaden their horizons when it meant a little risk. Q knew there was risk in anything worth obtaining and he was sure that at least Harper and Tyr knew that as well. "Au contraire, Mon Capitan. I am to helping Voyager in its ongoing quest to return to Earth. I am also helping the good Captain Hunt and his quest to restore the Commonwealth."  
  
None of his audience was convinced. Janeway and Hunt privately hoped for help, but doubted that Q was genuinely sincere in his offer of assistance. They certainly weren't about to trade the lives of Paris and Harper in order to receive Q's help.  
  
Beka grew impatient with all of the talk. As far as she was concerned it was a waist of time. "Will somebody do something? All of the diplomacy and coddling of this pain in the butt pest is getting lame. And if nobody does something, I will."  
  
Trance used the diversion Beka unintentionally created to form a golden cloud in her hands and blow it over in Q's direction. Q turned in time to see the cloud and vanished before the cloud could reach him.  
  
"Where is he now?" Kim asked, turning around to see if he could see the Continuum member.  
  
The others looked around as well when Trance spoke up. "He's here. I can feel his presence," The golden woman announced.  
  
Q popped up behind Trance in an attempt to surprise her, but the alien woman was prepared. Trance grabbed Q's arm, her mere touch rendering him immobile. That was just enough time for golden skinned woman to create another golden cloud surrounded Q. Trance stepped back and let the cloud's magic take effect.  
  
"Please Trance. Your feeble attempts to get rid of me are useless," Q chided as he snapped his fingers. Q looked stunned and shaken when nothing happened.  
  
Seeing an opening, Dylan lunged at Q and restrained him. "It looks like our unwelcome guest has lost his touch."  
  
Trance smiled as Harper gave her a pat on the back. "Nice work Trance. I knew you had it in you," Harper praised his Golden Goddess.  
  
Trance also released Tyr from his state of suspended animation. The tall, muscular Nietzschean looked around, waiting for an explanation.  
  
Trance took away Q's powers and freed you Tyr," Holo Rommie explained.  
  
"Trance, tell me this is a permanent situation," Tyr requested. The practical Nietzschean had already prepared himself for the negative answer, but wanted to know for sure.  
  
All eyes were on Trance. Even Q was curious, despite knowing the answer as well as Trance. He just wanted to observe the reactions of these quirky humans.  
  
"I'm sorry, but the effects are only temporary," Trance informed.  
  
Harper's frowned and looked at Andromeda's ceiling. "It figures. Like I've said before "The Universe hates you. Deal with it.'"  
  
"I suggest we waste no time in questioning Q," Tuvok advised, ever the logical Vulcan.  
  
Janeway nodded at the Vulcan. "Logical suggestion Mr. Tuvok."  
  
Janeway and Tyr advanced on Q, causing the Continuum member to wriggle in Hunt's grasp. Tyr grabbed the collar of Q's uniform and he and Hunt proceeded to lift the prankster off the ground.  
  
Q dangled his feet at first then, realizing it was futile, relaxed slightly. "Come now. There's no need to get violent gentlemen. My motives are purely honorable."  
  
Harper pulled some tools out of his tool belt and began working on bringing AI Rommie back online.  
  
"Mr. Paris and Mr. Kim see if Mr. Harper needs any help with Rommie," Janeway suggested.  
  
Harper quickly waived off the help. That's okay Captain. I can get Rommie online by myself. There's nothing really wrong with her. I just need to reboot her main program."  
  
Q smiled broadly at the news. "There, you see. I haven't done any harm. Now put me down."  
  
"Say please," Hunt advised, with a smirk.  
  
Q sighed, exasperated at being at the mercy of such an inferior species. "Oh very well, Please put me down."  
  
Hunt and Tyr didn't move. Janeway had to admit she found the situation rather amusing, considering the trouble Q had caused Voyager in the past. However, violence wasn't necessary.  
  
Tyr looked disappointed when Dylan shrugged and let go of Q. Tyr reluctantly put the Continuum member down, not so gently, on the deck.  
  
Q gave his Starfleet uniform a few tugs. "That's more like it. Let's be reasonable."  
  
"I thought I, for one, was being quite reasonable," Tyr retorted.  
  
Janeway forced back a smile and stood in directly in front of Q. "What is it you really want Q? And if I don't get a straight answer I will find a way to tell the Continuum what you've been up to."  
  
"You wouldn't do that Kathy; we mean too much to each other," Q replied, knowing it would embarrass Janeway. He couldn't be concerned about that now, however. Q moved away from Janeway and sat down on the steps.  
  
Andromeda's crewmembers had the grace not to look too shocked. Tyr arched an eyebrow, but kept silent. You're attempt at changing the subject will not work, you pathetic man."  
  
Q ignored the comment and continued to plead his case. "Kathy, you know me well enough to know that I wouldn't really hurt Mr. Paris or Mr. Kim. So trust me and agree to the little exchange of personnel."  
  
Janeway wasn't quite sure what make of Q's plea. He was never one to be sincere; still, Q had appeared to have been humbled by the punishment meted out by the Continuum. But Janeway needed more assurance then Q was giving right now. "I'll need some kind of assurance from you Q if I am going to put the life of one of my crewmembers in possible jeopardy."  
  
Q's expression turned serious for the first time since he had popped aboard the Andromeda Ascendant. "I'm sorry Kathy, but I can only give you my word. That should be enough assurance."  
  
"It's not enough for me, not by a long shot," Hunt stated.  
  
"Short of kicking his but out of the airlock, what do you suggest we do with this toad breath?' Beka asked, making a move towards Q.  
  
Hunt had a ready answer; one that he knew wouldn't please his crew. "We'll throw him in the brig. A man with his powers must be used traveling around. I bet he hates being cooped up.  
  
Tyr didn't bother to hide his displeasure. "I had a more painful punishment in mind."  
  
"I can imagine," Hunt replied. "But we can't harm him when he hasn't done any real harm to any of us. Trance, how long until Q regains his powers?"  
  
"I'd say around 24 hours," the golden woman answered.  
  
Hunt turned to Q and motioned towards the doorway. "Okay Q. You have 24 hours to come clean and tell us why you're meddling. If you've been reprimanded already for meddling then you must have a good reason for interfering again. I want to know what it is."  
  
Q shrugged his shoulders and sighed. "I've told all of you all that you need to know."  
  
"Then it's off to the brig," Hunt replied. "Trance and Mr. Tuvok will escort you."  
  
Q sat in his cell feeling humiliated. Not only did he not have his powers but nobody would trust him.  
  
"That's right, they don't trust you Q. You better hope they start trusting you soon. Time is running out," came a voice from above.  
  
Q looked up at the ceiling and saw a familiar face. 


	10. Time is Running Out

Disclaimer; I don't own Andromeda or Star Trek Voyager so it's no use suing me. I'm just having a harmless little fun.  
  
A/N: Thank you to everyone who has posted reviews so far. Keep it up! I hope that those who disagree with my interpretation of the characters will not be offended. No offense is intended; it's just my interpretation of how the characters might behave in the situations I put them in.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Q leaned back to get in a more comfortable position for viewing his "guest". It seemed the Continuum didn't have as much faith in these lowly humans as Q did. Q had spent more time with them, studying mostly humans from earth. "I know how much time I have Q. I know the human species better than any of the rest of the Continuum. I'll get them to trust me."  
  
Q3 frowned at his fellow continuum member. "You really have a high opinion of your human friends' ability to forgive your past actions Q."  
  
"That is one of the things that fascinate me about humans. They have an infinite capacity for faith and trust," Q replied.  
  
The Q3 disappeared and popped up on the cot beside Q. "Frankly it doesn't matter to me one way or the other what happens to you."  
  
Q chuckled at the remark. "That I know."  
  
"Well I have to leave but I'll be back before your deadline is up," Q3 announced before popping out of site.  
  
Back on Command Deck, Hunt and Janeway were discussing what to do with their guest in the brig.  
  
"Captain Janeway, since you have had more experience with Q then me or my crew, I think it would be wise for you to talk to him and see if he'll open up to you," Hunt suggested.  
  
Janeway nodded her head in agreement. "Agreed, although I don't know how much good it will accomplish. However, I should at least make the attempt."  
  
Dylan, I don't suppose I could pay a visit to Q instead. No offense intended to Captain Janeway's debating skills, but I am sure my method of questioning would be more entertaining, if not persuasive."  
  
"No," Dylan answered succinctly.  
  
Tyr shrugged his shoulders in resignation. "Pity."  
  
"I suppose now would be as good a time as any to talk to Q," Janeway said as she turned towards the doorway. "I shouldn't be too long Captain Hunt."  
  
Hunt smiled at the brunette Voyager captain. "Take all the time you need Captain Janeway."  
  
Janeway was about to exit the door when Harper's activity caught her eye. The Voyager captain stopped and watched as the engineer finished working on the avatar.  
  
"Alright people, you'll be happy to know that Rommie is back online," Harper announced enthusiastically.  
  
All eyes on Command were on AI Rommie who was still lying on the deck. Rommie's eyes fluttered open and she blinked twice as Harper helped the ship's avatar sit up. Romnie turned her head and looked around Command.  
  
Hunt smiled at seeing the avatar online again. "How do you feel Rommie?"  
  
"I seem to be functioning within accepted parameters, however I will need to run a self diagnostic to be sure," AI Rommie answered as she stood up under her own power.  
  
Paris smiled at the avatar. He was happy to see AI Rommie up and around, even if she wasn't human. "I'm glad you're going to be okay Rommie.  
  
Rommie smiled back at the helmsman. He seemed like a nice human. Paris reminded her a little of Harper. "Thank you Mr. Paris. Captain Hunt, if I'm not needed I will leave Command and begin my diagnostic."  
  
Hunt nodded his head and the avatar and Harper headed for one of the machine shops. Paris couldn't help but envy the engineer's relationship with AI Rommie.  
  
"Better wipe that look off your face Tom. B'Elanna won't like hearing that you fell for a robot while we were on an away mission. I'd hate to see you end up stuffed in a photon torpedo tube," Harry Kim warned with a grin.  
  
"Harry there is no harm in my looking, so long as I don't touch. I'm married, not dead you know. Besides, B'Elanna won't know if nobody tells her Harry." Paris retorted as he look at his friend.  
  
Kim attempted to put on his best innocent look. "I am shocked that you would think I would tell B'Elanna about you being a flirt with Rommie."  
  
Paris merely shook his head in response to his friend's ribbing. "Well, you better not say anything Harry."  
  
Janeway continued on her way to the brig to talk to Q. As she walked down the corridor Janeway went over what she was going say to the Continuum member. Q usually didn't have the patience for listening to human reasoning. When Q wanted to do something, he did it. That's what got him in trouble with the rest of the Q Continuum in the past.  
  
The door to the brig opened in front of her and Janeway stepped up to Q's cell. She stood at the bars and watched silently as Q approached the cell door.  
  
"I knew you'd come to visit me in the brig Kathy. You just couldn't resist me could you?"  
  
Janeway ignored Q's remark and took a deep breath. "I'm going to cut to the chase Q. Tell me why you want Mr. Paris and Mr. Harper to visit each other's earth."  
  
"I already told you and that goody two shoes Captain Hunt," Q reminded. "How many times do I have to repeat myself?"  
  
"Until you tell us the truth," Janeway answered. "I can't believe that you are defying the Q Continuum again and going off on your own to have some more fun with humans."  
  
Q smiled at Janeway's accuracy. She really did understand him after all. It was a shame he couldn't give her the information she wanted. "I'm sorry Kathy, I truly am, but I just can't tell you more than I already have. As I've said before, you'll just have to trust me."  
  
Janeway decided that now was the time to use her ace in the hole. She didn't want to, but it was the only way to get the Continuum member to tell the truth. "Q I represented you before the Q Continuum."  
  
"For which I am eternally in your debt," Q interrupted.  
  
"Which is why you need to level with me and tell the truth," Janeway continued.  
  
Q frowned at the Voyager captain. He honestly wanted to be truthful and prove he had indeed learned his lesson and reformed. "I wish I could Kathy, but I can't."  
  
Her ace in the hole didn't work. Q must have a good reason for what he was doing. Q was a troublemaker, but wouldn't risk the Continuum's wrath being taken out on his son. "So you want us to just trust you and agree to your proposal?"  
  
Q smiled broadly. Could it be that Janeway was finally going to give in and trust him? "Exactly. So what do you say? Will you go along with my plan?"  
  
Janeway thought about her answer. Q wasn't relenting and it appeared that she had no choice but to trust the Continuum member. He would get his powers back and could just make Harper and Paris switch earths without permission. "Okay Q, I'll give my consent on the condition that you promise me that Mr. Paris and Mr. Harper will not be harmed."  
  
Q's enthusiasm damped at the request for a promise. "Well, I can't speak for the Magog or Nietzscheans and the like, but I will do what I can to protect them. What about the good Captain Hunt?"  
  
"I can't speak for Captain Hunt, but I think he will agree if I do," Janeway reasoned.  
  
"What are you waiting for then? Go and talk to Captain Hunt," Q replied impatiently.  
  
Janeway chuckled at Q's impatience. "Alright Q, I'm on my way."  
  
Q grabbed Janeway's left hand as she started to leave. "Thank you Kathy, you don't know what this means to me."  
  
Janeway put her free hand Q's cheek. "You're welcome. Now let go of my hand Q."  
  
Q quickly released his hold on Janeway's hand, not wanting to delay her any longer. Janeway left the Continuum member by himself. "Hurry Kathy," Q whispered to himself. 


	11. Game Over

Disclaimer: I don't own the Andromeda or Star Trek Voyager Characters. I am not making any money from this story.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Janeway's arrival back on Command brought on looks of excitement and anticipation. The Voyager captain wasn't cruel enough to keep those present waiting any longer. "I'm sure you all want to know if I was able to get any further information from Q. I'm sorry to say that Q was being quite tight- lipped. He didn't even bother to brag like he used to."  
  
"What do you two captains suggest we do now?" Tyr asked as he leaned against the wall near the doorway.  
  
"I suggest we trust Q and agree to his demand," Janeway said, addressing Hunt. "I know it sounds unreasonable and illogical, but I think it is our only chance. I have a pretty good instinct when it comes to Q and my instinct says to trust him this time."  
  
Tyr had plenty of reasons for not trusting Janeway's instincts. The Nietzschean had learned to trust only his own instincts when it came to survival. "My instincts say that anybody who meddles in another's affairs is not to be trusted."  
  
Holo Rommie materialized between Janeway and Tyr, easing the tension slightly. "I would have to agree with Tyr on this point Captain. The data I have managed to obtain indicate that Q is narcissistic and is merely behaves in a manner that will amuse him in one way or another."  
  
Janeway had come to the same conclusions upon her first encounter with Q, but that was before he was reprimanded by the rest of the Continuum. "That may have been true in the past Rommie, but I believe that Q has turned over a new leaf, so to speak. Q has a son now and would not wish to endanger the boy by acting in an irresponsible manner."  
  
"All three of you have valid points but I believe we're forgetting something here," Hunt informed, finally entering the debate.  
  
Tyr unfolded his arms, letting them hang at his side. "And just what would that be?"  
  
Hunt gestured towards Paris with an outstretched arm. "Mr. Paris and Mr. Harper are the ones at the center of our discussion, yet we haven't asked them if they are willing to trust Q."  
  
Janeway walked over to one of the chairs on Command and sat down. "Your point is well taken Captain Hunt," then turning to Paris. "Well Mr. Paris, do you think we should take Q at his word and agree to the exchange?"  
  
Paris looked at both captains and gave a slight shrug of his shoulders. "You're both the captains. I'm used to taking orders, so whatever you both decide is okay with me."  
  
"Tom, I'm not going to tell you what answer to give. The decision is yours," Janeway replied. She wanted the young helmsman to know she wouldn't pressure him, but Paris was used to taking orders. Even when he occasionally disobeyed orders; Paris knew there would be consequences and accepted that.  
  
Paris didn't need any time to think over his answer. He had already been having the same debate with himself, weighing his options and what was the best outcome for all concerned. "Well, as much as I would rather not trust Q, and the Earth of this universe sounds brutal; I don't see that we have a choice. Besides, Harper survived most of his life on Earth, so I see no reason why I couldn't last short time there."  
  
"While your courage is admirable Mr. Paris; it is due to lack of knowledge of the actual dangers the situation presents, rather than the desire to face those dangers head on," Tyr commented.  
  
Paris was rather taken aback by the Nietzschean's dismissal of the helmsman's courage. "I'm not naïve enough to think it will be a picnic, Mr. Anasazi, but it doesn't really matter right now, does it?"  
  
A small smile formed on Tyr's lips. "Maybe it doesn't child."  
  
Dylan stared straight ahead and began speaking over the Com system. "Alright, everybody who's not on Command get here on the double."  
  
"Be right there Boss," Harper's voice called out over the Com.  
  
Minutes later AI Rommie arrived on Command, showing no signs of having been suddenly turned offline. "Before anybody asks me; my systems are now running at 100% efficiency."  
  
"That is very reassuring," Tyr remarked.  
  
Trance and Harper arrived on Command together shortly after the avatar. Janeway sensed the engineer and the medic shared a bond since she first saw the way the two looked at each other during the briefings in the mess hall. The same bond the Captain had sensed in Paris and Torres. Janeway didn't really know why she was noticing something like that at this time. Janeway shook off those thoughts and set her mind on the task at hand.  
  
"Okay Boss, what's up? Did Q finally talk?" Harper asked breathlessly. The engineer always seemed to speak in streams of words the flowed out faster than Hunt thought possible.  
  
"Q talked but he didn't give me any information," Janeway informed.  
  
Harper looked at Tyr and walked over to the tall Nietzschean, reached up and put a hand on the man's broad left shoulder. "Looks like it's your turn now Big Guy."  
  
Janeway, Kim, and Paris cringed at the thought of a powerless Q facing off with the dark-skinned Nietzschean. It didn't take much to imagine Tyr's preferred method of interrogation.  
  
"I have come to the conclusion that our best course of action is to trust Q and go along with his plan. Mr. Paris has yet to give me his final decision," Janeway informed.  
  
Hunt looked at the Harper, trying to read the engineer's feelings. Surprisingly the Earther didn't react at all at first. Harper kept his true emotions buried beneath the surface. "You're saying that the decision is Paris' and mine? What if the two of us don't agree?"  
  
"You'll both have to agree, so I suggest you discuss it together." Hunt instructed, putting a hand on the shoulders of the two young men. Hunt then pushed Paris and Harper towards each other.  
  
"If you two would like some time alone we can leave Command," Beka offered, giving Hunt an icy glare. The captain could be annoyingly pushy at times.  
  
During this time Paris had made his decision so he decided that now was as good time to let everybody know. "I've already decided to go along with the exchange."  
  
"Yeah, me too," Harper added. "Are ya sure ya wanna go through with this Tom?"  
  
Paris gave a slight nod of his head in response. It wasn't exactly enthusiastic, but the helmsman was determined. "Yes, I'm sure."  
  
Harper accepted the answer. "I'll agree too, although I think I'm getting the better part of the deal."  
  
"Well, it's about time you didn't get the short end of the stick don't ya think, Mudfoot," Beka replied as she lightly punched the engineer in his right arm.  
  
Harper rubbed the area of his arm that had just received the blow from Beka and smiled a forced, hollow smile. "I don't like the idea of Tom going by himself though. Did Q say anything about him having company when he goes to Earth?"  
  
"Come to think of it, I don't believe he did," Hunt replied.  
  
Tyr perked up. Now the conversation was turning interesting. The dark- skinned Nietzschean was debating whether to bring up the idea himself.  
  
Q3 materialized on Command, at the two crews. "Very good people, but you did cut it awfully close waiting until the last minute like that."  
  
Everybody watched Q3 with no small amount of surprise registering on their faces. Tyr and Tuvok did the best job of keeping their thoughts hidden.  
  
"Great, just what we need, another member of the Continuum using us as their play things," Beka retorted. She didn't care if she offended the whole Continuum.  
  
"Don't be so quick to jump to conclusions Captain Valentine. I'm merely here as an observer," Q3 replied as he approached the blonde.  
  
It now dawned on Janeway why Q was so adamant about the Paris/Harper exchange and why Q insisted on being trusted. "You're here to observe Q, am I right?"  
  
Q3 chuckled with delight. "Excellent deduction Captain Janeway. On behalf of the Continuum I would like to thank you for your participation our test."  
  
"Test?" Harper blurted out.  
  
Beka Valentine was now livid. Hunt grabbed the pilot and kept her from attempting to do physical harm to Q3. Hunt wasn't worried that the Continuum member would actually be harmed. Hunt just didn't want to see what would happen to Beka if Q3 should retaliate.  
  
Beka struggled momentarily against Hunt's restraining embrace before relaxing. "You've got a lot of nerve coming here and using us in your games."  
  
"Unfortunately, that's how the test was designed. The Continuum wanted to make sure was still behaving himself. He is still on parole, so to speak. The Q Continuum agreed to put Q in a situation where humans had a choice of whether to trust him. If he got the people whom he had toyed with in the past to trust him then he would pass the final faze of his parole," The Continuum member explained.  
  
Paris gave a noticeable sigh of relief. "I take it that means I don't have to the Earth in this universe now."  
  
Harper was happy for Paris, but slightly disappointment for himself. The engineer had been looking forward to seeing Starfleet Academy and all the other sights on the Paris' Earth. "Well, guess you don't getta see the Nietzscheans and the Magog after all Tom."  
  
Q3 watched the humans with mild amusement. "That can still be arranged. I have been instructed to offer all of you a reward for your participation in the test."  
  
"Thank you Q, but we'd prefer to get back to the Voyager and be on our way," Janeway said, answering for her crew.  
  
"Very well, but wouldn't you like to have an exchange of technology between Voyager and Andromeda?" Q asked, as he snapped his fingers. Q materialized next to him.  
  
Q had a broad smile on his face. He knew he had made through the gauntlet. "Thank you all. Really, I do appreciate your trust. However, I wish you wouldn't have waited until the last minute to make up your minds."  
  
"Don't push it Q," Janeway warned.  
  
"Well, we'll be leaving," Q3 announced. "Q will be back once his Q powers are restored and he will send the Away Team back. With that the two Continuum members disappeared out of sight.  
  
"Well, I guess you're stuck with us for a little while longer any way," Janeway announced.  
  
Hunt chuckled. He had grown accustomed to Janeway and her crew by now. "I think I can speak for my crew when I say that it will be a pleasure to have you and your crew stay a little longer."  
  
A/N: Thanks for reading my story. I plan to do a sequel but it will be awhile in coming. In the meantime I am plan on enjoying reading stories up here on ff.net. Ciao. 


End file.
